Remember Me
by LupinsGirl98
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are best friends still trying to get over their feelings for one another when one calendar picture and one text changes their lives forever. *Rating may change*
1. The World Could Be Turning

**AN: Hey! So this is, obviously, a new fic I've been thinking about for around a week now and I've got the first two chapters done and working on a few for later on in the story. Basically what I'm planning to do is post this chapter and, depending on the response it gets, I'll post the second one sometime later this week. I really want to continue with this and I'm super excited about the idea so if you like it, please, please let me know!**

**The songs in this chapter are **_**With or Without You**_** by U2 and **_**Echo**_** by Jason Walker. Huge thanks goes to Siobhan for beta-ing this and deeming it readable, helping out with songs and giving me ideas for chapter titles.**

**That's really all I have to say, so please read and review and I reeeeaaalllllyyyyy hope you like it.**

**LupinsGirl98 xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It sucks, I know.**

* * *

Kurt walked along the pavement beside a long line of yellow New York cabs honking their horns as they travelled along the busy road slower than snails. He blew on his hands and rubbed them together, silently cursing himself for forgetting to put on gloves that morning. He stuffed his hands deep into his coat pockets and carried on down the ice-covered footpath, all feeling long gone from his fingers and slowly ebbing away from his toes too; the cold wind bit at his cheeks and his ears were so cold they were sore. He was five minutes from his and Rachel's apartment and since her and Brody were 'studying' today, he would have it all to himself. He smiled at thought, already imagining the heat seeping through his clothes and feeling returning to his fingers and nose; he couldn't wait to make himself a cup of steaming hot chocolate before sinking into his couch with his iPod on the dock beside the TV blaring out _Wicked_ songs.

He'd entered his building and pressed the button in the elevator to take him up to his apartment when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he smiled when he saw Blaine's name and picture on his screen. Kurt looked forward to Blaine's calls; they made him happy. He slid his thumb across the bottom of the screen and, after several attempts, he finally answered.

"Hey," he smiled into his phone as he opened the door into his apartment.

"Hey there," Blaine's voice replied immediately and Kurt heard a door close down the line. "What's up?"

"It's so cold, oh my god. I thought Ohio got cold but it's nothing compared to here and I can't even have a hot shower because the water doesn't warm up until seven and when it does, Rachel's straight in there and uses it all up anyway," Kurt let out a frustrated grunt as he dropped his messenger bag on the floor and flung himself onto the couch. He heard Blaine chuckle and a rustle of sheets indicated he was lying on his bed. "What about you? Tell me what scandalous drama is going on at McKinley."

"Not much really. Oh wait, did I tell you that we got back into the competition?"

"No! That's great! How?"

"Sam discovered the Warblers were cheating –" Kurt gasped – "I know, right?! But anyway, we got their place for Regionals, so yeah. Oh! And to pay for the bus, Tina came up with idea of a 'Men of McKinley' calendar."

"'Men of McKinley'?" Kurt laughed as he rested his head on the back of the couch, completely forgetting about hot chocolate; Blaine's voice seemed enough to warm him up. "What does that consist of?"

"A bunch of shirtless pictures of the guys in glee club," Blaine replied and there was a pause during which Kurt heard more sheets rustling.

"Considering you guys are all pretty hot, I'd say that's a good idea for a fundraiser," Kurt said, his mind wandering and picturing all sorts of scenes of Blaine with his shirt off.

"I guess…" Blaine trailed off and his voice seemed uncertain.

Kurt frowned. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing, nothing," Blaine paused again but this time Kurt didn't say anything, waiting for Blaine to continue. "It's just that everyone else works out so much more than me and they all actually care about how they look. I didn't… until now that is. I'm going to look so stupid next to them all."

Kurt felt sorry for Blaine, he really did, but he couldn't help but roll his eyes; he thought Blaine's body was pretty perfect. "Blaine, you're body's fine, believe me. You may be small but all that boxing makes you look _good_."

"You sure?" Blaine still sounded uncertain.

"I'm positive," Kurt promised. "Trust me, I would know."

Blaine laughed quietly which made Kurt smile. Even though they'd broken up, Kurt couldn't help the happiness he felt every time he cheered Blaine up and every time he'd had a bad day, he always called Blaine because, quite frankly, Blaine just understood him. Blaine knew that if Kurt called first and didn't say anything, he knew to ramble on about some other unimportant thing until Kurt would cut him off and rant about whatever he needed to get off his chest. That was just how they worked; they always had and probably always would.

"Thanks," Blaine said in a small voice and although Kurt could see him, he knew Blaine was smiling. "Tina's still acting weird though. She told Sam that I had a perky behind today."

Kurt had to bite his lip to prevent him from laughing loudly and telling Blaine that it's obvious she's practically in love with him. Blaine had phoned him the previous week, telling him all about the Sadie Hawkins dance and it took all the willpower Kurt had to wait until Blaine had hung up so he could collapse into a chair laughing.

"Perky behind, huh?" Kurt teased. "Sounds like she's been checking you out."

"Shut up," Blaine answered and Kurt could just picture Blaine rolling his eyes. "Hang on a minute," Blaine said hurriedly down the line.

"Okay."

Kure heard Blaine throw the phone down onto the bed, open the door and call down the stairs to the person who had called up to him. After two or three minutes of Blaine being silent and listening to whoever was talking to him, he picked the phone back up off his bed.

"Sorry, that was my mum. Apparently we're going out tonight," Blaine sighed tiredly.

"Where to?" Kurt asked as he toed his shoes off his feet.

"Some place to represent Dad – wait a minute," Kurt heard the phone being set down again and Blaine calling, "What?" After another minute's silence, Blaine spoke again down the phone. "Yeah that was mum again, telling me to get ready because we have to be there in an hour. For god's sake, she could have at least sent me a text about it at school – I don't even know where my dress pants are." Blaine let out a frustrated groan and Kurt heard him opening his sliderobe. Kurt could just imagine the scene; Blaine holding the wardrobe open with both hands while he squashed his phone between his shoulder and ear as he searched through his never ending amount of evening clothes his father was forever buying him.

Kurt felt sorry for Blaine; he always had to go to some charity event or business dinner with his mother and father; as if that wasn't bad enough in itself, he was always forced to take a date. It was usually one of his father's colleague's daughters because none of them could know Blaine was gay. If they did, it would result in Michael Anderson losing business. It was for this reason that several times in the past when Kurt and Blaine had been out in public together, Blaine would jump away from Kurt as if he'd been burnt but it was really because he'd seen one of his father's work mates.

"Should I wear the royal blue or red tie?" Blaine's voice brought Kurt from his reverie.

"That depends; what suit are you wearing?" Kurt replied.

"Um, I don't know. Either the charcoal one Mum got me last year or black the one I bought over the summer when we went shopping together," Blaine told him. Kurt closed his eyes, picturing both suits with each tie.

"Wear the charcoal one with the blue tie and then you can wear the blue tissue to match it."

"Okay," Blaine sighed again. "Thanks Kurt, I really appreciate it. I –"

There was a slamming of a door and Kurt heard Blaine's mother's voice down the line saying, "Blaine will you get off the phone! We're leaving in fifteen minutes!" then Blaine said, "Okay! Jesus, Mum, calm down." There was another door slamming and Blaine let out an angry grunt; Kurt bit his lip again, feeling immensely sorry for Blaine.

"You should probably go," Kurt said tentatively, not wanting Blaine to turn on him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Blaine replied although his voice seemed more distant.

"And send me a photograph of that calendar as soon as you get it printed," Kurt said, making his tone lighter and sure enough, he heard Blaine chuckle quietly.

"Whatever. Talk to you later," Blaine replied and then the line went dead.

Kurt set his phone on the coffee table in front of him and suddenly, he was cold again. He grabbed his hoodie that was slung over the back of the couch and shrugged it on before making his way to the kitchen and making himself hot chocolate in the mug Carole had got him for Christmas. Sitting down on one of the chairs at the table, he pulled last week's copy of _Vogue_ toward him and started flicking through it even though he'd memorised nearly every page spread five days ago.

An hour later, Kurt was sitting back on the couch, trying to ignore he sounds of Rachel and Brody making out on Rachel's bed, with Harry Potter in his hands whenever his phone buzzed. He picked it up and opened the message from Blaine. It was a picture of a small girl – smaller than Rachel – with long, blonde, curly hair; she was wearing a navy dress and a cream corsage with navy eyeshadow to match her dress; Kurt thought it clashed horribly with her pale complexion. She sat at the seat beside Blaine and it looked as if the picture had been sneakily taken from under the table, which Blaine often did to show Kurt his dates. The girl looked incredibly bored and extremely uncomfortable in her dress that looked two sizes too small.

The picture was sent with the text: What do you think of this one?

Kurt laughed quietly and typed out a quick reply: You can do better. Go dance with her, she looks bored out of her mind.

Kurt had hardly set his phone down when it buzzed again: She told me she didn't play on my team, I told her that makes two of us and she hasn't spoken to me since.

Kurt rolled his eyes and replied telling Blaine that he should still dance with her and Blaine merely replied with 'Whatever' and that was that. Kurt chuckled to himself and he couldn't help his mind wandering back to the first time Blaine had been told he would have to take a date.

* * *

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

Kurt and Blaine lay cuddled in each other's arms only a couple of hours after Blaine had first told Kurt he loved him. They were relaxed on Blaine's bed with one of Kurt's playlists playing softly in the background. The sun had started to set which made Blaine's room considerably darker but they hadn't bothered to put on a light; they were content the way they were.

Blaine's fingers trailed a gentle line up and down Kurt's arm that was hugging Blaine's waist, his head rested on Blaine's chest just under his chin. Blaine's other hand had been running through Kurt's hair for the last while as they simply lay there. They didn't even have to say anything, they were happy to be in each other's company.

_With or without you_

_I can't live _

_With or without you_

Blaine dropped a kiss to the top of Kurt's head just as his door opened and Julie Anderson walked in. She stopped abruptly when she saw her son in such an embrace. She was fine with Blaine being gay, she somehow hadn't been that surprised when he first came out, but she still felt awkward walking in on an intimate moment as such.

"Oh – um," she stuttered.

"Hey Mum," Blaine murmured as Kurt lifted himself from Blaine's chest and sat up on the bed. Both boys seemed didn't seem embarrassed at all by the intrusion. "What's up?"

"Sorry to bother you but that your father on the phone –" Blaine frowned, as he always did when Michael was mentioned. "He was telling me about your date for tomorrow night's dinner."

Blaine's eye widened. "My _date_?"

"Yeah…" Julie bit her lip. "You know George Phillips? Him and his family were over for dinner a few months ago?"

"Of course I don't Mum, there are people over all the time," Blaine retorted, also sitting up on the bed.

"R-right," Julie stammered. "Well anyway, it's his daughter. Her name's Elizabeth and she's a year younger than you. You have to pick her up tomorrow at half six so you can be at the dinner on time."

Blaine's brow creased and he looked over at Kurt who stared at the floor. "But –"

"Listen, honey, I know you want to take Kurt, I do but just for once can you please go along with this? Your father's coming home for the first time in two weeks tonight and I don't want any more arguments than is necessary, okay?" Julie bit back at Blaine, her shoulders tense as she clutched her phone to her chest. She sighed and her shoulders sagged as she sat down beside Blaine, placing her hand over his knee. "Sweetheart, I want you to be happy but you know what your father's like. I'm just asking for tonight without any fallouts and then you can argue the bit out with him tomorrow if need be but tonight, just one night, _please_ just go along with it."

Blaine frowned as he looked in Julie's eyes and covered her hand with his own. "But Kurt…" he trailed off and looked over to Kurt who met his eyes this time and offered him a small smile. Kurt took Blaine's other hand and held it between both of his own.

"It's okay, I understand," Kurt said softly and the crease faded from in between Blaine's eyebrows. "I'll help you pick out something nice."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, his gaze saying more words than he ever could. Julie got up and left the room quietly, leaving Kurt and Blaine together for the time they had until Kurt would have to leave before Michael got home. Blaine looked down at their locked hands and squeezed Kurt's fingers.

"I'm sorry –"

"Blaine…"

"No, I'm sorry. I hate going to those stupid dinners and to have to go with a date is even worse," Blaine complained.

"At least I know you won't run off with them at the end of the night. I think your experimenting with Rachel Berry has given me that much to be sure of," Kurt said, trying to lighten the tension and sure enough, Blaine let out a small laugh. He looked up and met Kurt's blue eyes.

"I really do love you," Blaine whispered and Kurt smiled.

"I know you do," he said before leaning forward and pressing his lips gently against Blaine's.

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised, she's got me with_

_Nothing to win and _

_Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away._

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes, not realising he'd closed them and stared longingly at his wallpaper of him and Blaine ice skating at Christmas. He mentally shook himself, telling himself that that part of his life was over. Blaine was his best friend; they'd been friends first, they'd be friends last if it came to it. Kurt sighed and opened his book again trying, but failing, to get back into whatever mad thing Harry was doing.

Two days later, Blaine was walking down the empty hallway from the gym with Tina beside him, chatting animatedly about how well the calendar had gone and how great he looked. Blaine nodded his head every now again to look as if he was listening but his head was full of his own thoughts, like how Sam now had something to be happy about and how hot Jake had looked in his pumpkin outfit.

They reached the doors to the car park and Blaine made a beeline for his Prius, leaving Tina mid-sentence but really not caring as he climbed into the front seat. Not wanting to sit around and risk Tina coming over to continue talking to him, he quickly turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the lot.

He drove down the familiar road until he came to the junction five minutes from McKinley. He stopped at the red light and pulled the calendar out of his bag sitting on the passenger seat; he cringed at the first picture of him for January. He really did look stupid, especially compared to Ryder with only a heart covering his junk for February.

He grabbed his phone off the dashboard and snapped a quick picture of January as he heard a horn honking from somewhere in the queue behind him; he looked up and saw the light was green. He drove forward but looked back down at his phone, his fingers working quickly to tap out a message to Kurt. Just as he hit send, there was a loud horn and a screeching of tyres.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Kurt locked and unlocked his screen for about the billionth time in two hours. He'd been holding it ever since he'd replied to Blaine so it was impossible to miss a text if it came yet he still frowned when he saw his screen was just as blank as it had been twenty seconds previously. Blaine _always _text Kurt back straight away, ever since they'd met. Kurt was putting the lack of communication down to either glee club or Blaine was driving; it did take him an hour to get home after all and he might have stopped by at Dalton on the way.

Kurt sighed and set his phone on the kitchen table before making his way over the iPod dock and selecting the first song he came to; he didn't even have time to recognise it before his phone buzzed on the table. He snatched it up quickly but instead of having a text message, Burt's number was calling him. Kurt frowned and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? That's you, isn't it?" Burt sounded… off.

"Yeah Dad, it's me. What's up?" Kurt frowned.

"Are you sitting down?" Burt asked anxiously.

"No…" Kurt looked around the apartment, thinking someone was going to jump out at him if the tone of his father's voice was anything to go by. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Buddy, I think you should sit down," Burt told him seriously.

Kurt sat down with sweaty palms and hastily brushed a strand of hair from his face, his heart pounding a mile a minute. "Dad is something wrong with you? Is it the cancer? Oh god, Dad, what has –"

"Kurt, this isn't about me. Calm down, okay?" Burt's tone was soothing but firm.

"O-okay…"

"It's Blaine," Burt began.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice came out as more of a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah, he – uh," Burt cleared his throat and Kurt could hear him shifting. "He was in a car crash and it's… it's pretty bad."

Kurt gripped his phone tightly, swallowing hard.

"How bad?" Was that his voice? It didn't feel like it was.

"A lorry drove over the top of his car… he's alive but barely." Burt said as gently and as tentatively as he could. "He's in a coma, Kurt." Burt paused and when Kurt didn't say anything, he continued, "They're – um – not sure if things will…"

Burt continued talking but Kurt wasn't listening. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were staring unseeingly ahead of him. He couldn't help, much less care about, his phone slipping out of his grasp and crashing onto the floor.

The world was spinning but Kurt wasn't a part of it. His father's words were echoing in his brain, ricocheting and tumbling and falling around his head.

_He's alive but barely…_ the words crashed down on Kurt like tidal waves.

It couldn't be real. It was a huge joke. Blaine didn't get sick. Blaine didn't get hurt. Blaine was the strong one. Blaine was the fighter. Blaine was… in a car crash. And in a coma. Kurt couldn't breathe. He felt compressed; isolated.

His heart was still beating loudly in his chest and blood pounded in his ears. He knew the beat of his heart like he knew the back of his hand. He knew it kept the same pace as Blaine's when they slept. He knew it calmed Blaine down when he was angry. He knew that it matched perfectly with Blaine's when they lay together under the covers of his bed, boneless and sated, limbs tangling with limbs.

He knew it beat for Blaine and it was on its own without him.

And then the song drifting around the apartment finally registered with Kurt.

_Hello, Hello_

_Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound_

_Alone, alone_

_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now._


	2. You'll be Only in My Dreams Tonight

**AN: Okay, um… WOW! I was so completely overwhelmed and blown away by how many followers I got after only one little chapter! Thank you so, so, so much! I love you all xD I'm so happy you all like the story!**

**So what is there to say about this chapter? Tiny bit of swearing but other than that, not much. The memory is from Sam's POV and I really hope it works. It was originally a completely different memory from Blaine's POV but my awesome beta Siobhan told me it didn't work too well so I changed it. Also, the song in this chapter is **_**Angel With a Shotgun **_**by The Cab.**

**Thank again guise! Please remember to review.  
LupinsGirl98**

* * *

_If love's a fight, then I shall die_

_With my heart on a trigger_

"Eighteen year-old male in a car crash at a junction. Injuries to the head, abdomen and legs."

"Did you get in touch with his parents?"

"I haven't been able to get hold of them. His friend was driving behind him and saw the whole thing."

_They say before you start a war_

The paramedic pushed Blaine's bed through the double doors and past all the people waiting in A&E to be seen. The doctors and nurses didn't even register them as they rushed past, trying to get as many details as they could.

"Is there anyone else you can call to let them know he's here?"

"His friend…"

_You better know what you're fighting for_

"I was trying to call Kurt – his ex – but it isn't going through," Tina worried, her heart pounding and feeling as if she was going to throw up at any minute as she ran behind the bed. "I guess Burt…"

"Who's Burt, honey?"

"Kurt's dad," Tina replied immediately, scrolling through her contacts before realising she didn't have Burt's number. Instead, she called Sam hoping to get him to call Burt but after calling him five times and him still not answering, she let the terrified tears flow down her cheeks. "He's not answering!"

One of the doctors shot a nurse a look and the nurse dropped away from pushing the bed and turned to Tina, stopping her by placing her hands on her shoulders. Tina stared over her shoulder at Blaine disappearing round a corner as she started to hyperventilate and made a run for him but the nurse grabbed her and held her tightly away from the closing doors.

"Blaine!" Tina cried, struggling against the nurse, her phone still clutched protectively in her right hand. "No! Blaine!"

"Okay, honey, calm down," the nurse said firmly but not harshly and continued to restrain Tina.

Tina struggled long after Blaine had disappeared and the doors had stopped swinging. Slowly, exhaustion started to come over her and she gave way completely to her tears, her body heaving and loud, heart-wrenching sobs coming from her mouth. Had it not been for the nurse holding Tina tightly against her chest, Tina would have collapsed onto the floor in a flood of tears.

It was a while before Tina even became aware of her surroundings and had a single coherent thought. She cried into the nurse's shoulder for a long time before finally calming down so that her breathing was somewhat normal. She looked up and found herself in a waiting room with chipped yellow paint on the walls and a strange smell lingering in the air. The nurse was sitting beside her, holding her hand and offering her a cup of water.

"There you go sweetheart."

Tina took the water and tentatively took a sip, the cool liquid instantly soothing her sore throat.

"Now, I know you don't want to talk about it but…"

"You need to know what happened," Tina supplied, her voice scratchy and hoarse. She stared straight ahead at a spot on the wall that looked as if it has been drawn on and then hastily wiped away.

"But first, could you try to get hold of someone for me?" the nurse asked softly, moving her hand from Tina's to rub her back.

Tina nodded numbly, looking down at her phone which was still clamped tightly in her hand. When she unlocked it, she found that she had three missed calls and four texts from Sam. She dialled his number and it had barely rung once before he picked up.

"Tina?" he spoke quickly and Tina felt a pang of guilt at the anxiousness in his voice.

"H-hey," Tina cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice from wavering as she concentrated on picking her nail polish.

"Tina? What's wrong? I looked at my phone and saw I had, like, a gazillion missed calls from you and then I called and text you back and you didn't reply. What's going on?" Sam sounded properly worried and Tina had to try her hardest to keep the tears from gathering again in her eyes and crying her heart out to him over the phone.

"I need to talk to Burt," she said quietly.

"Burt?" she could almost hear the frown in Sam's voice. "Y-yeah – he's right here."

Tina stayed silent, still staring down at her lap as Sam handed the phone over, not even hearing the conversation going on between him and Burt. She was brought back to her senses when she heard Burt clear his throat.

"Hello?"

"Mr Hummel?" Tina's heart soared. "Do you have Blaine's house number?"

"Yeah, it's on my phone. Can I ask why you need it?" Burt asked.

"I-it's B-Blaine…" Tina choked, her voice starting to break again.

"Blaine?" Burt asked. "What about him?"

"Mr Hummel…" Tina took a deep breath, closing her eyes and composing herself again. "You need to come to the hospital."

_Well baby, you are all that I adore_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

Kurt stared up at Blaine's face, his hand resting on top of Blaine's on the hospital bead. Blaine had multiple tubes coming from his body as well as an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Kurt's cheek lay on the bed beside their hands and he sat on the cold, hard plastic chair beside the bed. He'd been in this position for the majority of the past week apart from several hours he'd gone home to shower and change clothes.

Julie stayed opposite Kurt on the other side of the bed but she tended to move around. She'd sit at Blaine's feet for a few hours with her hand on her son's ankle, then she'd sit at the top of the bed, running her hand through Blaine's soft hair and then she'd shift to hold Blaine's hand again. She sat anywhere as long as she was always within reach of Blaine.

Cooper had come home a couple of days previously and he had been in and out of the hospital room ever since; it seemed like he couldn't look at Blaine for too long before his eyes welled up, he started biting his nails and then make an excuse to leave.

Michael wasn't able to get a flight home, claiming he was stuck in whatever state he was in. This caused a loud shouting match between him and Julie which Kurt could only hear the one side of but had resulted in Julie coming back into Blaine room, holding her son's hand up to her face and crying her heart out into his palm whilst Kurt and Cooper sat in silence, staring at her.

They'd had to lie to the doctors and say Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend for Kurt to be able to stay in the room with Blaine, Julie and Cooper. None of them ever said much, they simply sat in silence at Blaine's side hoping that he'd wake up. Julie was inconsolable anyway; she was almost always crying silently with tears sliding down her cheeks whilst staring at Blaine's face, willing him to open his beautiful eyes. Sometimes when Kurt watched her, he wondered if she even knew she was crying and the occasional time she wasn't crying and met Kurt's eyes for a fraction of a second, all he could see was brokenness and despair. Even whenever Cooper arrived, Julie had let him hold her but she still proved untouchable.

She had no hope. At all.

Blaine had once told Kurt in passing that his mother's father had died long before he was born. When Kurt asked how he'd died, Blaine had shrugged with a vague expression and replied, "Car crash I think."

But Kurt refused to let his mind wander to those circumstances.

Kurt yawned widely and rubbed his eyes with his hand that wasn't holding Blaine's. He looked up to see Julie asleep for the first time in days; he smiled at her, happy that she'd been able to find some rest, even if she did have a crease between her eyebrows and she looked too tense to be in a blissful sleep. Kurt looked to his left towards the door and saw Cooper sitting in his normal place on the small table beside the door. Their eyes met briefly before Cooper dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Kurt announced, careful to keep his voice soft so as not to wake Julie. "You want some?"

Cooper looked up again but kept his eyes on Blaine this time. "I'm good thanks," he mumbled.

Kurt stood up and stretched widely, his bones creaking in the process and then made his way to the door. He placed his hand on the handle and was about to step out of the room whenever Cooper's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?"

Kurt paused and stared at the blinds covering the window in the door, his shoulders tense as he gripped the door handle. He didn't speak.

"He's always been a fighter," Cooper continued. "I remember when those assholes beat him up at his Sadie Hawkins dance four years ago. I got a frantic phone call from mum telling me what had happened. Blaine has always been short – obviously something he gets from mum – but when I walked into the hospital room and saw him, he looked so… _small_. His chest and head were bandaged and he had tubes going in and out of his arms and he was attached to a drip… and all I could think about was the episode of _Grey's Anatomy_ that I'd auditioned for. Things like that happened on TV but not in real life, well, I didn't think they did anyway. But people who got beaten up on TV never made it through, like ever. And when I saw Blaine like that…" Cooper's voice broke. "I thought that would be the last thing I saw him like. But he got through that, he got through it so well, so when I arrived here and heard Blaine had been like this for two days, I thought he'd wake up in a day… but here we are, five days later." Cooper swallowed loudly. "And there he is, still the same… five days later."

Kurt slid his eyes closed and took deep breaths, willing himself to stay strong; he swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back the tears that threatened to leak. He cleared his throat slightly.

"Like you said," his voice was quiet. "He's a fighter. He'll pull through."

Kurt let his hand fall from the door handle and rest on top of Cooper's shoulder; Cooper lifted his hand and set it on top of Kurt's, gripping it slightly. They stood like that for a while with Kurt still staring at the blinds and Cooper's eyes never leaving Blaine's body. Kurt blinked hard and took another deep breath.

"I think I'm actually going to go home for a few hours," Kurt said after a while. "Get showered, change these clothes, try to get some sleep…"

Cooper nodded and patted Kurt's hand before dropping his own back onto his lap. "Okay. I'll tell Mum when she wakes up and I'll call you straight away if anything changes."

"Thank you."

Kurt opened the door and walked out of the room. He hurried down the corridor, not looking at anyone and keeping his eyes on his feet. He had to get out of there; he hated the bland walls, the clean smell that lingered everywhere, the doctors clicking their pens and checking their clips boards, the nurses being too cheery, the patients that were awake and smiling and with their families. Kurt hated it all.

He pushed the door to the car park open just as there was a loud rattle of thunder overhead and rain started falling heavily. He ran to his black Navigator, not even worrying about what the wet would do to his hair or how it would ruin the cashmere sweater he had on. His feet splashed in the fast forming puddles; when he found his car, he jumped into the driver's seat and pulled out of the lot as quickly as he could. He tore down the back roads that led to his house, the tyres of the Navigator splashing rain water up around the sides of the vehicle. The wipers were up full and Kurt turned corners sharply, wanting to get home as quickly as he could. He turned into his street and pulled up beside his house, not even bothering to straighten up the car when he parked on the curb. He slammed the door when he got out and ran up the driveway, entering his house in a rush, the door banging loudly behind him.

Burt came out of the kitchen and saw Kurt standing at the door, his clothes and hair dripping wet, his eyes downcast and his bottom lip quivering. Kurt looked up and met Burt's eye miserably.

"Dad…"

Burt rushed forward, caught Kurt in his arms and lowered him to the ground as he broke down into Burt's shirt, crying his eyes out and wrapping arms tightly around his father's middle. Burt held him tightly to his chest, rocking him back and forth, murmuring comforting words into Kurt's hair. Carole had come out of the kitchen and she stood with her hand over her heart and tears slipping down her cheeks; Finn was sitting on the bottom stair, staring unseeingly at the scene in front of him; Sam was standing in the doorway to the living room, gazing sadly upon Burt and Kurt with his arm wrapped protectively around Tina who was crying into his chest; his other hand held Brittney's tightly as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Sam stared at Kurt's crying form with empathy. Burt had been able to calm Kurt down to a degree so as he wasn't in hysterics but Kurt was still trembling and his tears were still flowing quickly. Sam thought back to one other time when he'd seen Kurt so broken and only Blaine could calm him down.

* * *

Sam was watching a movie with Mercedes when he heard the front door open and close; quiet voices came from the hallway. Or rather just Blaine's voice.

"Hey guys!" Mercedes called as Kurt and Blaine walked past the door. Blaine looked over his shoulder and gave them a tight-lipped smile before hurrying after Kurt who hadn't even stopped on his way to the kitchen. Sam and Mercedes frowned at each other.

"Maybe we should go see what's wrong?" Sam suggested.

Mercedes merely nodded her head before getting off the couch and grabbing Sam's hand. They walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt sitting at the table; his eyes were cast downward and his hands were folded on his lap. Blaine poured him a glass of water at the sink.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked tentatively; Kurt flinched at the sound. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Blaine set the glass of water on the table and sat down beside Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist. He looked up at Sam and Mercedes who both had concerned looks on their faces.

"Do you guys mind if –"

Blaine was cut off mid-sentence by the front door slamming shut. He shot Rachel an annoyed look as she rushed into the kitchen; Finn followed after her with a glum look on his face. Rachel hurried straight to Kurt, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Rachel," Kurt replied but his voice was barely above a whisper and he shrugged out of Rachel's embrace without even looking up from the table. "It's not your fault."

"But I shouldn't have got in without you!" Rachel cried, her hands reaching out to him.

"But you did and you deserve it. I'd just appreciate it if you left me alone right now," Kurt told her, finally lifting his eyes from the table.

"But Kurt, I don't want to go without you!" Rachel protested. "Your audition was incredible!"

"Please Rachel, just leave it," Kurt told her, turning his body towards Blaine. "I'll take classes at the community college and reapply for next semester."

_Oh._

Sam met Mercedes' eye and a silent understanding passed between them – Kurt didn't get accepted into NYADA.

"I'll wait for –"

"Rachel, just leave it," Kurt cut her off and when he met her gaze again, he had tears gathering in his eyes. Blaine had heard the tone of Kurt's voice and knew exactly what it meant. He rubbed Kurt's back softly with one hand and squeezed Kurt's forearm with the other.

Rachel seemed taken aback and she looked down at him with sad eyes. "Kurt –"

"I get it, Rachel, you're sorry but I'd appreciate it a lot more if you'd stop pitying me!" Kurt snapped at her and, shaking off Blaine's hold, he stood suddenly to face Rachel. "I'm _happy _for you – I really, really am – but forgive me if I'm pissed off at the fact you made an absolute _mess _of your audition when I got mine perfect and still didn't get accepted. You got in, congratulations – I didn't. I'd rather sit here and eat ice cream and cry than listen to your endless apologies when you've done _nothing _wrong. I couldn't be more thrilled you got in, honestly, but right now I just want to curl up in a ball, sob and have my boyfriend comfort me. So if you don't mind, you can take your fucking acceptance letter and leave my house."

The kitchen sat in stunned silence; Kurt glared at Rachel as tears started making tracks down his cheeks. Rachel's mouth was hanging open slightly and she had taken several steps backwards. Sam and Mercedes were still standing just behind Blaine's chair; Mercedes' hand had increased the pressure on Sam's.

Finally, Finn spoke up. "Dude, I know you're upset and all that but there's no need to take it out on Rachel. I didn't get accepted either, remember?"

Rachel twisted to look at Finn who was standing behind her. "No, Finn, it's –"

"You don't understand!" Kurt yelled at Finn, his face reddening and his tears started flowing faster. "This is what I want to do, Finn! It's what I've always _dreamed _of doing – it's where I've always dreamed of _being _and do you have any idea what it's like to have all that snatched away from you in a matter of seconds? I've dreamed about this for years and after one fucking sentence, it's all gone! D-do you have a-any… any idea…"

Kurt's voice faded away as his sobs overtook him. His shoulders drooped and his back slouched as his face dropped into his hands. Kurt's body shook and ugly gasps were coming from his shaking form.

"Kurt…" Blaine stood up and pressed a hand to the small of Kurt's back. Kurt immediately turned into his boyfriend and buried his face in Blaine's top. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held onto him tightly; he kissed his hair every now and again and whispered reassurances into Kurt's ear.

One of the first things Sam had noticed about Kurt and Blaine when they'd started going out was that Blaine was smaller than Kurt, however, as he watched them – clinging onto each other and Kurt crying into Blaine's chest – Kurt looked so _small_. He seemed to fit perfectly against Blaine, as if he was a missing piece to a jigsaw.

Kurt let out a loud sob and his knees buckled. Blaine caught him and lowered him carefully to the floor so that Blaine's back was now against the chair leg and Kurt was curled against his chest in front of him. Blaine continued to rub small circles on Kurt's back and stroke his thumb over the back of Kurt's neck with his fingers in his hair.

"I'll always accept you," Blaine said softly a while later when Kurt's sobbing had stopped, along with his shaking, although a few tears still made their way down his face.

"I love you so much," Kurt's voice was thick and he nuzzled his face into Blaine's shirt.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, tightening his arms around Kurt's shoulders; he pressed a kiss into his hair.

Mercedes tugged gently on Sam's hand; he looked up and saw Finn and Rachel had left the kitchen at some point. He looked down at Mercedes who gestured to the door behind them. Sam nodded and they exited the room, leaving Kurt falling asleep in Blaine's arms with a hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

The TV was on and Sam, Kurt, Brittney and Tina were looking at it but none of them were really watching. Sam had stayed with Kurt a lot since he picked him up from the airport and Kurt was happy for him to be there; he guessed Sam and Blaine were best friends now, judging by how often Blaine talked about him. They sat beside each other on the two-seater couch while Brittney and Tina squashed together on the armchair beside them. Through the double doors into the kitchen, Burt and Carole sat beside each other, holding each other's hands and sipping coffee in silence. Finn had stayed with them for a while before disappearing back upstairs again.

Kurt sat with his knees tucked up to his chest and his chin resting on top of them; he could feel his eyelids drooping but he didn't want to sleep. He clutched his phone tightly and had done so all night, just in case Cooper called like he said he would if something happened. So far, he'd only got one text from him to say everything was the same as when Kurt had left.

Kurt couldn't stop replaying memories over and over again in his head of him and Blaine in the car. He was absolutely sure Blaine was a good driver; he was better than Kurt. He'd been brought up to be a safe driver and to take any precaution you possibly could whenever you could. Blaine had often chastised Kurt for driving too quickly or for checking his phone whilst driving and Kurt had just rolled his eyes and ignored him. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut at how ironic the situation was; something Blaine would most likely laugh at if he ever woke up.

Kurt couldn't help but think he was to blame for this whole thing. After all, it was him that Blaine was texting when he'd crashed. This was the first thing he said when he saw Julie; he had expected her to hit him and scream at him and tell him it was his entire fault. What he didn't expect her to do was take his hands in her own and look into his guilt-ridden eyes and tell him that she didn't care who Blaine was replying to or what he was saying; all she wanted was for her little boy to wake up. Then she'd dissolved into tears as she hugged Kurt tightly.

However, despite Julie's, Burt's, Carole's, Finn's and Sam's reassurances, Kurt still felt responsible. He'd told Blaine to send him a picture of the calendar and Blaine had done that. He was just doing what Kurt had asked him to do. But _why _couldn't he have sent it at school or waited until he got him to send it? _Oh Blaine, why didn't you listen to yourself all those times you told me I'd crash one day for checking my phone whilst driving? Why?_

Burt walked into the room, clearing his throat and pulling Kurt from his thoughts. He turned to look at Tina and Brittney.

"Hey kids, I don't mind you being here but it's getting late and your parents might be wondering where you are. If you don't want to drive, I can give you both lifts if you want?"

"It's okay Mr Hummel. Brittney lives a few doors up from me so we're together anyway," Tina said as she got out of the chair and started to put her shoes back on.

"You're sure you're okay driving?" Burt checked.

"I'm fine, thank you Mr Hummel," Tina smiled politely.

"Alright," Burt sighed. "I'll go and get your coats."

Burt disappeared from the room. Tina stretched and Sam got out of his seat to hug Brittney. Brittney snuggled against Sam's chest and let out a long sigh.

"Will you be in school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, Burt will probably force me to go in," Sam sighed and rested his cheek on Brittney's head.

"It's what's best though," Tina spoke up. "It'll be a good thing to have a distraction."

"I guess," Sam sounded doubtful. "It'll just be hard to concentrate and –"

He was cut off by Kurt's phone ringing loudly. Everyone turned to stare at Kurt who was staring at his phone in disbelief; Cooper was ringing him.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"Is it Blaine's brother?" Brittney asked urgently.

"Kurt, answer it!" Sam pressed.

Kurt slid his finger across the screen and took a deep breath. His palms were suddenly sweaty and his hands shaking as he held the phone to his ear.

"H-hello?" he asked shakily.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Cooper's voice was tight.

"Y-yeah," Kurt stammered. "H-how's Blaine? What happened?" his heart was hammering in his chest and the air in the room was tense; somehow Finn, Burt and Carole had entered without Kurt noticing. Everyone was waiting with bated breath as Kurt nodded and said, "Okay. Thank you," then hung up.

He stood up to face the crowd of people staring at him, cradling his phone against his chest. His face was chalk white and he was staring at the carpet. Brittney and Tina exchanged nervous glances and Carole was biting her nails.

"Well?" it was Burt who spoke up. "Was it about Blaine? Is it good? Bad? Kurt, tell us."

Kurt took a deep breath and his face broke into a grin.

"He's awake."


	3. I Need You In My Life

**AN: Sorry for the delay but life got in the way… ugh, don't you just hate school?**

**Anyways, here's chapter three for you. Instead of line breaks to go into the memory, I used song lyrics and the song is **_**You **_**by The Pretty Reckless. Thanks so much for the response to this story… so many follows! *grins manically* Thanks guys!**

**Thanks again to Siobhan, my awesome-tastic beta and friend. Check her out – SiobhanLokean :D OH! And my new friend Alohominna on Tumblr… you're so cool xD**

**Please review!  
LupinsGirl98**

* * *

Kurt ran from Burt's truck to the hospital's revolving doors as fast as he could with Burt trailing after him. He pushed his way through the doors and sprinted towards the elevator to take him up to the fifth floor and to Blaine.

Blaine.

Kurt's heart soared at the thought of Blaine sitting up in his bed talking to Julie and Cooper, sharing jokes and laughing with him. Of course, he knew this was unrealistic; he'd be lucky if Blaine was talking, never mind laughing.

Kurt heard Burt's heavy footsteps behind him as he sped up down the corridor where Blaine's room was. His heart was pounding, his hands were sweaty and his eyes were moist both from the wind in his eyes and the unshed tears. He spotted Cooper outside the room, sitting on the chair restlessly.

"Cooper!" Kurt called, his face breaking into a grin. Cooper's head snapped up to look at him and his grin matched Kurt's as he stood up.

"Kurt!" he beamed when Kurt skidded to a halt in front of him, Burt finally catching up a few seconds later.

"Is Blaine okay?" Kurt asked nervously, wringing his hands together. Cooper's smile faltered.

"He – uh…"

Kurt's heart, which had been soaring merely seconds before, went plummeting to his feet. "Oh god, what's wrong?"

"Blaine…" Cooper sighed. "He's fine. Well, he was until Dad got here."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "What?! But we spoke literally fifteen minutes ago!"

"He arrived about five minutes after you hung up," Cooper rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at door to Blaine's room as he bit his lip. "Look, you and I both know you're far better for Blaine than Dad will ever be but I don't think…"

Cooper trailed off as the door creaked open and Julie's tear stained face appeared. She smiled broadly and threw her arms around Kurt's neck when she saw him. She held him tightly as Cooper and Burt stood silently beside them. Kurt could feel Julie crying into his shirt but he didn't care; he just wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Her eyes were still shining with tears when she pulled away to look Kurt in the eye. She wiped away a tear from his cheek that he didn't even realise had fallen.

"Oh honey," Julie began with a content sigh. "I'm so glad you're here."

Kurt was about to reply but was cut off by the door opening a second time but this time Michael stepped out into the corridor. He regarded Kurt's face stonily before letting his eyes fall on Julie's hand holding tightly onto his. He squinted his eyes that were so much like Blaine's and squared his shoulders as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Mr Anderson," Kurt began shakily. "I-I wondered if it would be okay if –"

"I don't want you to see him," Michael replied coolly.

Kurt felt sick. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. I don't want you to see him," Michael repeated flatly. "I don't think it would be good for him right now."

Kurt stared at Michael in astonishment; Burt gripped Kurt's shoulder tightly and had to bite his tongue so as something vulgar wouldn't fall out. Julie increased the pressure on Kurt's hand but looked just as shocked as he did. She stared up at Michael with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Nobody knew what to say, or rather, they all were afraid to speak.

"Bullshit."

Julie gasped at the cuss that had come from Cooper's mouth. Everyone turned to look at him; he still sat on the chair with his head in his hands and the heels of his hands digging into his eyes. Michael scowled at him.

"What did you just say?"

Cooper looked up slowly, glaring at his father. He stood up and stood directly opposite him.

"You heard me," Cooper echoed Michael's earlier words. "I said _bullshit_." He paused as Michael's expression hardened and he took a step closer to Cooper just as he continued talking. "All of us know that Kurt is what Blaine needs right now; someone to talk to who understands him. And let's face it; you're definitely not that person. Did you not just see him in there?!" Cooper pointed viciously at the window in the door. "You were agitating him –"

"I was not –"

"Well you certainly weren't calming him down!" Cooper exclaimed. He turned to Julie. "Mum, tell him! Blaine was fine before you came and then he started to get all fidgety and restless!"

"That's not true," Michael narrowed his eyes at Cooper. "He was happy to see me," He also turned to Julie. "You can tell _him_."

Julie looked torn as she glanced between Cooper and Michael who were both looking at her expectantly. She began wringing her hands again and her eyes welled up with tears and Kurt knew all she really wanted was just some ounce of happiness out of her family that Blaine was awake.

"I…" she trailed off and looked pleadingly into Kurt's eyes.

"Mr Anderson," Burt decided to finally step forward and speak. "I don't wish to offend you but I don't like the way you spoke to my son. You can say all you want that a man to be with another man is wrong but you can't deny that our two boys love each other very much. Cooper's right in that Kurt is the one that has the ability to talk to Blaine and the only person Blaine thinks understands him. I love your son very much, Mr Anderson and all I want is for him to be better already. Could you please even consider letting Kurt in, even if it's only for ten minutes?"

Michael examined Burt silently with his eyes. He took in the greasy baseball cap on top of Burt's head, the dirty clothes that Burt hadn't had time to change out of since coming home from work, the tatty steel-toe boots and grease stained fingernails. Burt was a big contrast to Michael in his pristine grey suit and polished black shoes.

Every was silent as they waited for Michael to speak and finally he breathed deep in through his nose.

"Fifteen minutes and Julie and Cooper have to be with you," Michael said stiffly as he opened the door again. Kurt rushed past him before he changed his mind and entered Blaine's room.

Blaine was propped up with pillows and was picking at his fingernails. His curls were unruly and his face was devoid of emotion as he stared unseeingly at the bed sheet. He was chewing hard on his lip and Kurt could see his leg shaking underneath the blanket covering him.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat when Blaine's eyes met his when he entered the room. The world stopped turning as he stared into the beautiful hazel eyes he never thought he'd see again. His jaw went slack and all of the words he'd planned on saying to Blaine when he finally woke up and all the kisses he'd wanted to shower him with suddenly seemed stupid. So, instead of rushing forwards, Kurt stood at the door, his eyes swimming with tears and his hands wringing together. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked at Kurt.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered and he took a step forward.

Blaine frowned further. "Hi."

Cooper and Julie stood quietly just behind Kurt and they exchanged uneasy glances as Kurt took another step toward Blaine.

"I was so worried," Kurt croaked and Blaine didn't have time to respond before Kurt burst into tears and he collapsed into a chair beside Blaine's bed. He grabbed the younger boy's hand and held it tightly. "I'm so glad you're…"

Kurt trailed off when he felt Blaine wriggling his fingers, trying to get his hand out of Kurt's grasp. Kurt looked up at him, his brow knotted in confusion and his vision blurred from his tears. Blaine's lips were pulled tight and he looked extremely uncomfortable as he tried to move as far away from Kurt as possible.

"Blaine," Kurt sniffed, his heart beginning to pound again but this time from fear. "W-what are you –"

"I'm sorry," Blaine cut him off. He was looking at Kurt with a confused expression. "I don't know who you are."

There was a stunned silence. Julie's hand covered her mouth after a shocked gasp escaped, Cooper's jaw was hanging open and his eyes flickered from Kurt to Blaine; Blaine looked around the room uneasily, not knowing what he'd done wrong. Kurt stayed on the hard plastic chair, his hand still stretched across the bed to try and reach Blaine's again. He only had one thought going through his mind:

_No._

"Blaine –" he tried again, his voice stronger this time and he moved his hand to try and hold Blaine's again.

"I really am sorry you're upset but I don't know who you are," Blaine repeated, starting to look panicky and shooting pleading looks towards Julie and Cooper.

"I-it's me…" Kurt choked. It was surprisingly hard to find words when it felt as if your world was crashing down around you. "It's Kurt."

Blaine narrowed his eyes and scrutinised Kurt in the same way Michael had scrutinised Burt except there was something searching in Blaine's look, like he was trying to remember something. His eyes travelled over Kurt's face, stared at his nose, studied the coiffed hair on his head but when he met Kurt's eyes again… there was no spark of recognition.

"I am sorry," Blaine began and he looked over Kurt's face again quickly another few times before looking back down at his hands. "I think you should go."

And just like that, Kurt's heart shattered

"Blaine –"

"Please go."

This time there was a plead in Blaine's eyes and Kurt felt was sure that the world was crumbling as he slowly got to his feet and ghosted past Cooper who was staring at the floor and Julie who had tears snaking down her cheeks. He opened the door and met Burt's eyes when he stepped into the corridor.

"Kurt…"

"Let's go Dad," Kurt replied and averted his eyes to his feet as he made his way from Blaine's room. He walked at a steady pace down the corridor, down the stairs, out the doors and into Burt's truck. He slumped down into the passenger seat and turned the music up loud.

_You don't want me, no_

_You don't need me_

_Like I want you, oh_

_Like I need you_

_And I want you in my life_

_And I need you in my life_

"Jesus, Kurt, what do you have in this thing?" Jeff asked as he lifted one of the sealed boxes sitting on the floor of Kurt's room.

"My record collection," Kurt glared at him and added. "Be careful with it!"

Jeff looked as if he was about to laugh at Kurt before Blaine said, "Seriously, if you value your life, you'll listen to him," and Trent nodded in agreement. Jeff wiped the teasing smirk from his face and hurried out of the room.

"You're not taking these with you?" David asked, looking through all the Warblers sheet music sitting on Kurt's clear desk.

Kurt sighed and looked slightly torn for a minute as Trent's, Blaine's and David's eyes turned on him. He sighed heavily and looked down at his feet.

"Some of it, just not that lot," he gestured to the pile of paper David was holding.

David gave him a funny smile. "Hmm. The only songs that seem to be missing are _Animal_ and _Candles_."

Kurt blushed and looked back down at his feet; he could feel Blaine's eyes on him from across the room. They hadn't spoken to each other much that morning other than the normal formalities. Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine was annoyed at him leaving Dalton or if he was just keeping his distance, preparing himself for when Kurt really left. He'd been the last one to show up to clear out Kurt's dorm and he'd hardly made eye contact with him all day.

"All done?" Burt asked, his head appearing around the door to the room.

"Almost," Kurt replied. "Just two more boxes and that's us done."

He saw Blaine avert his eyes to the floor out of the corner of his eye.

"Help me with this one, Trent," David said through gritted teeth as he picked up a particularly heavy box. Trent and Burt laughed as Trent went to help David navigate their way to the truck waiting outside the dorm building.

The roomed fell into silence as the bickering of David and Trent disappeared down the staircase beside Kurt's room. Blaine's eyes stayed on the floor, Kurt played with a stray thread in his jumper and Burt stood awkwardly in the doorway. One final box sat on the floor.

"So, uh, do want me to get that?" Burt asked, stepping into the room and making his way towards the box.

"No!" Kurt said suddenly. Burt stopped in his tracks and looked up at Kurt with a confused expression. "I-I mean – that's okay… er, do you mind going to make sure if David and Trent arrived at the truck in one piece?"

An understanding flashed through Burt's eyes as he simply nodded his head and exited the room without saying anything else. Kurt and Blaine stood on opposite sides of the room; Blaine was still staring at his feet with his hands in his pockets and Kurt was staring at him, willing him to lift his head and meet his eyes.

"I guess we should probably take that down?" Blaine's voice surprised Kurt and the other boy was already bending down to pick the box up before Kurt reacted.

"Blaine," he said softly, stepping forward and placing his hand on Blaine's forearm just as he touched the box. Blaine's head snapped up to look at Kurt and when their eyes met, Kurt was taken by surprise to find Blaine's eyes suspiciously bright. His mouth fell open as he whispered, "Blaine."

"I'll just get this…" Blaine cleared his throat and looked back down at the box he was about to lift up but Kurt cupped his cheek, forcing their eyes to meet once again. Blaine quickly blinked his tears away.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked quietly as his thumb caressed Blaine's cheek; the smaller boy leaned into the touch. He looked down for a moment more and then finally lifted his eyes to Kurt's face.

"I just really don't want you to go," Blaine's voice was small and it was said in a tone Kurt had never heard before. "I didn't realise how lonely I was before I had you, Kurt. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt whispered and had to bite his lip to stop himself telling Blaine he loved him.

Blaine looked conflicted for a minute before continuing.

"I just really don't want you to get hurt. That Karofsky guy is still at that school and I know I'm going to be so worried about you. I want you to be safe," Blaine wasn't meeting his eyes again.

"I will be safe, Blaine. Finn's there, as are Puck and Sam," Kurt assured him. "I'll be fine."

A single tear fell from Blaine's eye as he looked at Kurt again. His voice broke as he answered his boyfriend.

"I really hope so."

"Oh honey," Kurt gushed before reaching forward and pulling Blaine into his arms. Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and he tightened his arms around his torso. They stayed like that for another couple of minutes before Kurt's phone buzzed. They pulled apart and Kurt read his text from Burt which told him to hurry up.

"We'd better get going with this, then," Blaine said, his voice now back to normal as he went to pick up the box again.

"Wait," Kurt's hand stilled his. "Look inside it."

Blaine frowned at him but opened the flaps of the box nonetheless. His mouth fell open as he looked at what was inside.

"Kurt…" he said quietly.

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine took in the contents of the box. There were mountains of _Lima Bean _coffee receipts, the sheet music for _Baby It's Cold Outside _and _Teenage Dream,_ a picture from the Warblers performance at Regionals, coffee cups with their names on them, several pieces of paper that had notes scribbled on them from Blaine during study periods and, of course, the picture Blaine had taken the night of the benefit at McKinley when he'd unexpectedly pushed his lips against Kurt's and snapped the photograph before Kurt had a chance to react. It was their first picture together as a couple.

Blaine looked up at Kurt again with a smile on his face and before Kurt had a chance to say anything, he'd leaned forward and crashed his lips against Kurt's. When they pulled apart, Kurt smiled weakly as he felt tears start to prickle at the back of his eyes.

"It's not creepy then?"

Blaine merely answered him with another kiss.

They kissed for another while before Burt text Kurt again and threatened to come back up to the room and drag Kurt away. Blaine laughed as Kurt read out the text and got to his feet, pulling Kurt up with him. They brushed the dust off their knees and Blaine straightened his top before leaning over to pick the box up.

"Here, I want to give you something," Kurt said, looking around his room for something for Blaine.

"Why?" Blaine frowned.

"Because I have lots of things to do with you but you only have the one picture of you and me," Kurt looked up and down his outfit and finally settled on his rhino pin. He took it off the lapel of his jacket and slowly handed it over to Blaine. Kurt shrugged, "Something to remember me by."

Blaine lowered Kurt's hand with his own, rejecting the pin. His looked directly into Kurt's eyes, his own shining with love and adoration. Kurt frowned slightly. Blaine's eyes flicked to the pin for a second before once again meeting Kurt's gaze.

"I don't need it," he said softly.

"But just to have – to remember me…"

"Kurt," Blaine cut Kurt off as a smile played on his lips. "I could _never_ forget you."

_You can't feel me, no_

_Like I feel you_

_I can't steal you, no_

_Like you stole me_

_And I want you in my life_

_And I need you in my life_


	4. I'll Come Running To See You Again

**Hey guise :) aicjwepjvodr you're all the BEST! Love y'all lots and lots!**

**So here's chapter four and I want to thank all the usual people and you guise for reviewing and following. Does anyone fancy getting me to 100 follows and 25 reviews? It'd be awesome if you could and, who knows, it might just make me write faster :P I'm going to guess chapter 5 might be up during the week since this is my second snow day and it doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere soon. But this was quite a hard chapter to write for me personally so I'd really appreciate your thoughts and also AVPSY feels… nope, still not over it. *cries***

**The song in this chapter is **_**You've Got a Friend **_**by McFly. Hope you enjoy it and remember to review, even if it is to tell me my writing's shit :)**

**Again, much love and I'm sorry for a long author's note.  
LupinsGirl98**

* * *

Blaine fidgeted in his uncomfortable hospital bed. The silence in the room was awkward, as it had been ever since he'd woken up from a coma. Julie couldn't look at him for too long without tears welling up in her eyes and Cooper didn't smile at him normally; it was only tight-lipped and it looked incredibly forced. Michael was the only one that was relatively normal around Blaine, more so than usual.

Every time Blaine spoke to Julie, she gave him shallow answers and he couldn't help but think he'd done something wrong. The silence that always settled in his room suggested he had. He didn't understand how; he hadn't been able to actually do anything wrong. He'd been sitting in the same bed for a week and a half.

Blaine frowned as he looked around his room. Cooper was sitting in the seat at the door, as usual, playing a game on his phone, Michael sat on Blaine's left with his face hidden behind that morning's newspaper and Julie sat on the chair on the right side of Blaine's bed with her eyes closed although Blaine knew she wasn't sleeping; she was too tense. His eyes swept around the room again and then looked down at his hands clasped together on his lap as his brow knotted for the billionth time ever since that guy (Kurt, if he remembered correctly) had barged into his room. All Blaine's immediate family were with him… yet why did it feel as if something, or someone, was missing?

This thought had been troubling Blaine for a while. He couldn't understand who else would visit him; all his friends from Dalton would be in school and wouldn't be allowed to leave the grounds for visiting hours at the hospital. Blaine remembered a tall boy his age with blonde hair and green eyes and somehow he knew his name was Sam. Blaine knew this Sam guy but he had no idea how. He could be the person who was missing… but then there was Kurt as well. Michael had told Blaine to forget about that incident but as hard as he tried, it was nearly impossible. The boy seemed heartbroken when Blaine told him he didn't know who he was and Blaine, being the gentleman he was, wanted to get in contact with him and apologise. He just had no idea how to raise these thoughts to his parents.

"Blaine?" his father's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up at Michael. "You okay?"

"Um…" Blaine bit his lip, debating whether or not to ask now.

"What is it, honey?" Julie's voice was soft and tentative from Blaine's other side and he felt her take his hand in hers.

"Who's Sam?" Blaine asked bluntly, looking directly into Julie's eyes. She looked slightly taken aback for a moment and Blaine didn't miss the way her eyes flickered towards Michael.

She cleared her throat. "Sam?"

Blaine nodded. "I don't remember anything, Mum but I can picture him and I know him somehow."

"Sam's your friend, sweetheart," Julie told him.

Blaine had been expecting this answer but it still hit him like a tonne of bricks. He thought he only had friends were from Dalton but since he had Sam and that guy Kurt, who seemed like a close friend, there must have been somewhere else he had friends that he couldn't remember… right?

"Could I see him?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Julie looked away from Blaine's eyes, instead focusing on her shoes. Blaine heard Michael inhale sharply beside him and Cooper had looked up from his phone.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Blaine," Michael said firmly. Blaine's head snapped round to look at him.

"Why not?" his question came out a lot more viciously than he'd intended it to.

"I just don't think it's suitable for you to see him," Michael spoke as if Blaine was twelve years old.

"Dad, he's the only thing I can remember from the past two and a half years," Blaine retorted in a softer tone than before.

Michael didn't reply so Blaine turned desperately to Julie.

"Mum?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Julie's eyes had started to shine with tears as she stared at Blaine. She looked conflicted before she looked behind Blaine to Michael.

"Michael…" she said softly, a small plead in her tone of voice and Blaine got the idea that they'd argued about this over the past few days.

Michael sighed deeply as he looked into Julie's eyes. He looked like he was having a silent debate with himself as he thought about how to answer Julie. He worried the corner of the paper between his finger and thumb before he looked toward Cooper who was watching the conversation intensely.

Cooper shrugged when he met his father's eye. "You know how I feel on the matter."

Michael looked back at Julie and sighed again before rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Blaine.

"… Alright," he said tightly and whenever Blaine smiled broadly, he added, "I just don't want him to tell you anything that might upset you. You're still not that strong, Blaine and if he says something that scares you –"

"Dad," Blaine cut him off, "I understand all that but he's also the only hope I have of getting back my memory at the minute."

"That's not necessarily a good thing, Blaine," Michael said quietly.

"Why?" Blaine frowned. "What could have possibly happened in the space of two and a half years that would make my life so terrible?"

A silence met Blaine's question and Michael looked down at the floor as Julie increased the pressure on Blaine's hand.

"A lot of things occurred, Blainers…" Julie started?

"Like what?" Blaine snapped. "Like I made new friends? Like I went somewhere different? Like I didn't stay refined in Dalton's grounds? What was so bad?"

Julie broke Blaine's gaze and bit her lip. The room was silent again as Blaine glared at his mother and father.

"Nothing bad happened," Cooper spoke up but when Blaine looked at his brother, his gaze was fixed on the floor. "Just things that Dad wasn't proud of and didn't support."

Blaine frowned and opened his mouth to speak but just then Kathy, the nurse, came in to check on him. Michael stood and abruptly left the room before the door had even time to close. Blaine glared after him and didn't even bother listening the happy banter Kathy was attempting, oblivious to what had just happened in the room. Cooper looked up to find Blaine's eyes directly on him and looked away quickly, fiddling awkwardly with a loose thread on his sleeve before rising and following Michael.

Blaine let out a frustrated grunt but he quickly got distracted with the needle Kathy was about to stick into his arm.

* * *

"I don't understand this Maths," Tina complained as she stared at the book in front of her as if the answers were going to jump out of it.

Sam looked up at her from across the table and sighed as he turned the book towards him. He looked at it but shrugged; the numbers didn't make any sense to him and Tina was in the class above him anyway.

"Like I could help," he grunted and pushed the book back towards her. He sat back in the kitchen chair and yawned widely, rubbed his eyes and then stretched.

"You need to get some sleep, Sam," Tina commented, looking at him with a worried expression.

"Dude, you can't talk," Sam countered. "I'm willing to bet you get three hours a night tops." His head dropped into his arms on the table.

There was quiet for a minute before Tina sighed and set her pencil down.

"You're right." Sam peeked up at her with one eye, the other side of his face still buried in his arms. "But how are we supposed to sleep when our best friend is in hospital and he doesn't even…" she glanced quickly at the open door, "he doesn't even remember us."

Sam lifted his head but kept his eyes downcast, afraid that if he looked at Tina his eyes would start welling up with tears. They hadn't talked about Blaine since the night he'd woken up; Sam had phoned her as soon as Kurt got home and explained everything. She'd cried and they'd tried their best to comfort each other but to no avail. After that, they had somehow silently decided it was best they didn't talk about it.

"God, I feel so sorry for Kurt," Sam muttered and looked up at Tina who nodded in agreement.

"I know," she sighed sadly and picked at her nail polish. "If it's this hard for us, think how bad it must be for him."

Sam didn't say anything. He reached across the table and took Tina's hand. She met his gaze and attempted a smile but it was watery and pathetic as she tried to stop the tears from streaming down her face. Sam rubbed his thumb over her knuckle and grabbed her other hand in his. Her squeezed her hands and looked straight into her eyes as she sniffed.

"We'll get through this," he assured. Tina couldn't say anything but she nodded as her tears started. "Tina…" Sam said softly.

"I'm sorry," Tina sniffed, wiping her cheeks. "I shouldn't be – it's stupid… Kurt's the one who should be…" a sob cut her off.

Sam got up, walked over to her side of the table and hugged her tightly as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"You guys okay?"

Sam looked up and saw Burt standing in the doorway. Tina retracted herself from Sam's arms and wiped the tears from her face quickly before looking up at Burt.

"We're fine, thanks Mr Hummel," Tina replied, forcing a smile.

"You sure?" Burt asked. He looked to Sam with a concerned look on his face.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we'll be okay."

Burt looked sceptical but didn't say anything. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, starting to make himself a sandwich.

"You kids want anything?" Burt asked, glancing over his shoulder; Sam's arm was wrapped tightly around Tina.

Sam was about to reply whenever his phone buzzed from where it was sitting on the table. He lifted it up and frowned when he saw Blaine's mother calling him.

"Hello?" he asked nervously. Tina, who had seen the caller ID looked confused.

"Hi Sam, this is Blaine's mum," Julie said; her voice lacked its usual chirpiness.

"Hey Mrs Anderson," Sam replied. "Can I help you with something?"

Sam heard her sigh and his eyes widened as she answered his question. He felt a strange giddiness come over him as he started to smile but then he looked back at Tina's red, puffy eyes full of unshed tears and his smile fell immediately. He directed his eyes at a dent in the table as Julie continued speaking. Burt had taken his seat at the head of the table and was now also watching Sam.

Sam hung up after saying goodbye and set his phone down on the table. He stared at it in disbelief and sat back in his chair, only vaguely hearing the questions Tina and Burt were asking him. His head was full of what Julie had just said to him and the mixture of emotions he was feeling.

"Sam!" Tina snapped her fingers in front of his face and forced him out of his reverie. He looked up at her intrigued expression.

"What?"

"What did she say?" Burt asked eagerly.

"Blaine…" Sam took a deep breath and looked back down at the table. "He remembers me."

Burt's jaw had gone slack and Tina gasped sharply. Sam risked a look up but instead of seeing Burt or Tina, he caught Kurt standing in the door to the kitchen. Pity filled Sam's chest as he looked at Kurt whose hand was covering his open mouth.

"Shit, Kurt – I…"

Burt and Tina also looked round to see him standing there.

"What exactly did Julie say?" Kurt asked quietly, his hand falling from his mouth and pointing at Sam's phone sitting on the table.

"She – uh – she said that Blaine asked her earlier today who Sam was and she told them I was his friend. She said he wanted me to go visit him…" Sam trailed off.

"Just you?" Kurt's voice was small.

Sam cleared his throat. "Apparently he only remembers me but even that is sketchy."

Everyone was silent as they took in the information. Kurt's face was void of emotion and Tina's hand had somehow found its way back into Sam's. Burt had risen from his chair and looked as if he was going to move toward Kurt but had stopped halfway.

"Look, Kurt," Sam broke the quiet. "I'm really sorry. I won't go if you –"

"No," Kurt cut him off and when Sam looked up at him, Kurt's eyes were full of tears. "You should go." His voice broke.

"You sure?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Kurt nodded once. "Yeah... Blaine wants you to go so you should go. A-and who knows? Maybe you can regenerate some sort of memory within him."

Sam doubted it very much, as did Burt and Tina it seemed if the way they tensed at Kurt's suggestion was anything to go by… but when Sam saw Kurt struggling to hold his façade together, he guessed Kurt didn't believe his own words either.

"Look Kurt, if it's too hard for you, I promise I won't go. I don't want to see you upset," Sam told him sincerely.

"It's okay Sam – really," he took a shaky breath and his bottom lip trembled as he continued, "If seeing you makes Blaine happy…" he swallowed loudly, "then I'm happy too."

Sam felt as if he was being stabbed in the heart. He rose suddenly from his chair and walked towards Kurt in a few quick strides. Kurt was crying steadily when Sam reached him and pulled him tightly into his chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's torso and cried into his shoulder.

Sam felt like a sponge of late. He seemed to be the person soaking up everyone's tears. Glee club hadn't been mandatory that week since Mr Shue thought people wouldn't feel like showing up with Blaine not there but everyone came anyway. They sang songs Blaine had either loved or songs that got out how that individual was feeling.

* * *

"Mr Schue?" Sam raised his hand and everyone turned to look at him. He felt like hitting the ones who gave him pitying looks or forced smiles, which was basically everyone apart from Tina and Brittany.

"Yes Sam?"

"Is it alright if I sing something?"

Mr Schue smiled at him and gestured to the floor beside the piano. "Of course."

Sam got up and grabbed his guitar off the stand beside the drums. He threw the strap over his shoulder and dragged a stool into the middle of the room, sitting down on it and rearranging his guitar so it sat in a comfortable position. He looked up at his peers; Ryder, Jake and Artie looked nervous, Kitty looked bored, Joe and Sugar seemed uncomfortable, Marley's and Wade's hands were holding onto one another's; Tina and Brittany were already crying.

Sam cleared his throat. "Y'all know who this is for," he said before starting to play.

_When you're down and troubled, and you need a helping hand_

_And nothing, nothing is going right, close your eyes and think of me_

_And soon I will be there, to brighten up even your darkest night_

Sam paused and took a deep breath before going onto the chorus. His eyes swept across everyone's faces; Sugar and Marley were now crying too.

_You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am _

_I'll come running to see you again, winter, spring, summer or fall, all you have to do is call_

_And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You've got a friend_

Sam took another shaky breath before going into the chorus and second verse. More people were crying now and Mr Schue was looking extremely worried. Sam could feel a lump rising in his throat but he swallowed it quickly; he wasn't going to cry now. He continued into the final chorus.

_You've got a friend, you just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am, I'll come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you've got to do is call_

_Lord, I'll be there, yes I will_

_You've got a friend._

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend_

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend_

_You've got a friend._

Sam didn't even realise he'd closed his eyes until he opened them at the end of the performance and saw the entire glee club comforting each other. He took another shaky breath, stood up and set his guitar down. No sooner had he straightened up than Marley had launched herself at him, crying into his shirt. Wade soon followed Marley and threw his arms around her and Sam, crying into Sam's other shoulder. Sam stood there awkwardly as everyone else slowly gathered around him in a big group hug. He felt his shirt getting damp from everyone's tears and when they all finally pulled away, he grabbed his guitar and left the room as fast as he could; he couldn't handle people crying into his shirt or shoulder or whatever unless he initiated the comforting.

He felt like a drowned rat and he hadn't even cried but he didn't intend to; he ran to the gym as quickly as he could. He changed into shorts, trainers and a tank top then turned his iPod up as loud as it would go before starting his weight lifting. He stayed in the showers longer than normal once he'd finished his work out. He was trying to get the feeling of other people's tears off of him, to shift the feeling he was the only stable person at school, to stop the dull ache in his chest when he thought of his best friend forgetting him forever… to let his own tears fall freely. At least then he could just pretend it was only the shower's water.

* * *

Sam didn't exactly know what to do as he walked down the corridor to Blaine's room. In fact, he'd been on edge ever since Burt had dropped him off in front of the doors and told him where Blaine's room was situated. He didn't know what Blaine would look like even though Kurt had assured him he wasn't too bashed up; just a few bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. He kept moving the box of chocolates from one hand to the other and chewing on the inside of his cheek. His hands were clammy and he kept running his hands through his messy hair.

Sam smiled nervously when he spotted Julie sitting on the cushioned chair outside Blaine's room. She smiled back at him and stood up to give him a quick hug.

"Hey Mrs Anderson," he greeted when she pulled back.

"Hello Sam," she said. "How are you?"

Sam let out a shaky breath and his eyes flickered over to Blaine's room which had the blinds closed over the window in the door.

"I'm alright," he choked out.

Julie sensed his discomfort and placed a hand on his elbow.

"He's okay, you know. A little confused on what the date is and stuff but he's still Blaine," she assured him. "Just remember he doesn't know you, he only remembers you."

Sam smiled despite her warning. "I know, thank you."

"No worries, honey," she chewed on her lip for a moment. "Depending on how long you're in there, I mightn't be here when you come out. In case I'm gone and I don't get to say it, could you… c-could you send my best to Kurt? I haven't spoken to him ever since he last came to see Blaine and I feel terrible. He looked so heartbroken…"

"I'll be sure to pass on the message, Mrs A," Sam said with a small smile.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "I guess I'll take you in now."

She turned around and opened the door, walking in and gesturing for Sam to follow. He took a steadying breath and stepped in after her. his eyes immediately fell on Blaine, propped up on pillows reading a book; his curls were free, there was a little bruising on the right side of his face and his cheek bones were more prominent than usual but other than that, he looked just the same as he always did.

"Blaine, sweetheart," Julie said softly, walking towards Blaine's bed. Blaine looked up and saw Sam straight away. His jaw went slack and he dropped his book onto his lap; Sam smiled nervously at him. "This is Sam."

"Hey," Sam said with an awkward wave. Blaine closed his mouth and gave his head a small shake as he cleared his throat.

"Hi," Blaine replied.

"I'm going home to make your father his dinner. Cooper and I will be back in a few hours, okay?" Julies said to Blaine although he just nodded, not even looking in her direction. Julie left the room quietly, leaving Sam and Blaine in an awkward silence, looking directly at each other.

Sam took a step forward and set the box of chocolates down on the table beside Blaine's bed.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Sam asked, gesturing to the chair beside the bed.

"Not at all," Blaine shook his head slightly. "Go ahead."

Sam sat down and there was another silence for a while before Blaine spoke again.

"So you're Sam."

"Yeah," Sam nodded and smiled at him. "That's me. We were, like, bros."

Blaine frowned. "Bros?"

"Oh you're still all dapper, I forgot," Sam said. "We were best friends."

"Oh…" Blaine's voice was small. "I'm really sorry I can't remember anything, it's just it's a big –"

"Dude, it's cool," Sam said, raising a hand to cut Blaine off. "I get it."

"So could you – could you tell me what my life is like?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Sam met his eye and couldn't help the pity he felt towards Blaine as he saw the confused and scared look in them.

"Well – uh – I didn't know you that well until the start of this year…" Sam went on to explain when they'd first met and how they became friends. He told stories about memories they'd shared which made Blaine laugh and some of the stories shocked him that he'd been brash enough to so some of the stuff Sam told him. He asked questions that Sam answered easily until forty-five minutes later, they were both laughing at the day they'd dressed up as superheroes and stolen their Nationals trophy back from the Warblers when Blaine asked something Sam didn't know how to answer.

"Who was that guy who came the night I woke up?" Blaine asked and his voice lacked the merriness it had merely seconds before.

Sam swallowed. "Who's that?"

"He came in and he was holding my hand and he started crying when I told him I didn't know who he was. His name was Kurt or something," Blaine had looked away from Sam and was staring off into thin air. Sam didn't say anything and then Blaine added, "Do you know him?"

"I – uh – yeah… I do."

Blaine turned to look at Sam so quickly, his neck cricked. "You do?" His eyes were wide and excited.

"I actually live with him," Sam said, not knowing if he should go on or not.

Blaine frowned. "Why?"

"When I moved back from Kentucky last year, I had nowhere to stay so I live with Kurt and his brother Finn now," he explained.

Blaine looked like he was deliberating asking a question for a minute before he spoke.

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Sam forced a smile.

"Did we – Kurt and I – were we… in a relationship?" Blaine asked, his voice a lot quieter now.

"Not now, you broke up in September or October," a light went out in Blaine's eyes as he broke Sam's gaze. "But you still loved him and he loved you. You both just thought it was easier to be friends instead of anything more than that in case you ruined it a second time."

"Why did we break up?" Blaine asked curiously.

"He lives in New York," Sam said and when Blaine's brow knotted in confusion, he added, "He came back when you had that crash."

"H-he did?"

"You guys are soulmates, dude," Sam responded. "Of course he did."

Blaine didn't say anything to that and went back to studying the wall opposite his bed. Sam checked his phone and saw he had a text from Carole telling him she was finishing her shift and she'd take him home in five minutes. Carole was a nurse in the children's ward on the second floor.

"I've got to go now," Sam said as he got out of the chair.

"Will you be back?" Blaine asked and Sam thought he detected desperation in Blaine's voice.

"Only if you want me to be," he replied.

"If you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Sam smiled and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder briefly. "See you soon, dude."

"Bye," Blaine said as Sam left the room.

Sam made his way to the elevator to take him down to the second floor to meet Carole. As an elderly woman shuffled in behind him and the doors closed, he couldn't help but smile for what felt like that first time since Blaine had had the car crash. His best friend remembered him and now knew who Kurt was too. Blaine was the same old Blaine, just a little more guarded like he was when Sam had first met him: that was to be expected. But with time, and hopefully Kurt, things would be just fine.

"Is this you, dear?" the woman asked beside Sam.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and saw the second floor through the open doors.

"Yes, it is. Thank you ma'am," Sam replied and he went to step out the doors. He glanced back to the lady and saw she had fat ears sitting in her eyes and a sad smile on her face.

"Anytime, dear. God knows the world needs some goodness in it," she said quietly as the doors closed in front of her.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys. So, bad news I guess. I know this fic is only a few chapters in and I've been quite proud of what I've been able to achieve but I don't think I'll be continuing with it anymore, not for the time being anyway. I just have a lot going on right now and I feel like I physically can't write this fic on top of everything else that's happening.

I do realise that the majority of you won't miss it because, well, why wouldn't you? But if any of you do actually like what I write, I ask you to respect my decision because I'm just going through a hard time right now. I'll continue to update my other fic Love and all that Jazz but Remember Me is just too hard and too draining for me to do right now. I'm not saying I'll never update it ever again because I do like the storyline, all I'm saying is that I can't do it right now. I might pick it up over the summer again but I won't make any promises.

Anyways, to those who enjoy this fic thank you! And I'm sorry. No hard feelings, right?

I love you guys *kiss*


	6. Thank You from the bottom of my heart

Hello my dear, dear readers!

First of all I would like to say that I apologise if some of you got excited when you saw a new chapter and thought it was an update and really it was just another author's note.

Secondly I would like to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you for being patient and waiting for me. Honestly, things got a _lot _worse before they got better and in the middle of it all my grandfather, whom had been sick for a while, passed away. It took many, many hours and a big amount of willpower and positive thinking to get me out of the blip I was in. I'm not completely there yet but I'm getting definitely so much better and I have my Glee family as well as my amazing friends to thank for that.

This brings me to my next point of business. Thank you especially to DressandTie, cmitc41, Sofia Michelle and the guest who reviewed on my other author's note. I looked at those reviews every day for weeks and you'll never know just how much they helped me. I really can't say how grateful I am for you all and I wish I could give you all cookies and hugs.

I'd also like to say a personal think you to Minna who has been so lovely to me ever since we started talking. She's just so very amazing and she's also drawing the cover for this fic which I'm extremely excited for.

Whenever Cory passed, I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to get back into this fanfic again but I'm so happy to say that I am ready to start writing this story again and I hope you all haven't given up hope just yet. I'd like to think that I'll have the next chapter up within the next week or so, if not, sooner.

I think I'm done here. Thank you all so much once again for being the amazing people you are and for getting me through a rough time in my life. Each one of you is just so wonderful and I feel so privileged to have you reading my fanfiction.

I love you all so incredibly much. *kisses, hugs and smothers*

LOVE.


	7. You're Still Holding Onto my Heart

**I'M BACK BIIIITTTTCCCHHHEEESSSSSS!**

**Thank you so, so, so, so much for your support and help, it really does mean the world to me. I didn't update within the week because I had no idea how busy I'd be so I am very sorry about that.**

**This chapter's dedication is split; one third goes to my good friend Minna (alohominna on tumblr) cus I love her lots, the second third to Hayley who is the sunshine of my life and has had a rough week and who I love to absolute pieces (and you should check out her fic Not in This Life, her name's ohmychriscriss) and the last third goes of course to Cory Monteith who is gone four weeks today and who is still terribly missed.**

**Thank you again so very much. I love you all so much and I'm so, so grateful for every one of you.**

**The song at the start is **_**Inseparable **_**by the Jonas Brothers (judge all you want idc)**

**LOVE TO YOU ALL ((enjooooyyyyy))**

* * *

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

"Hey Kurt?"

"Mmm," Kurt answered sleepily, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's bare chest as they lay together, naked, under the covers of his bed,

"We're gonna be okay, right?"

Kurt shifted, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look into Blaine's eyes. Blaine stayed staring up at the ceiling, swallowing hard and holding Kurt tighter to his body. Kurt inhaled deeply and laced his fingers through Blaine's, tracing patterns across his boyfriend's chest with his other hand.

"We've already been through this."

"I know," Blaine's voice was quiet. He blinked before directing his gaze at Kurt and even in the low light coming from the lamp on the bedside table, Kurt could see tears gathering in the corners of Blaine's eyes. "But New York… it's just so far away and there's time difference and you'll be working and I'll be at school. I mean what if we forget or we're busy or –"

"Blaine," Kurt stopped him by pressing his finger to Blaine's lips. "I mean what I said. We're going to be fine."

Blaine sounded broken when he said, "You promise?"

Kurt nodded firmly, caressing Blaine's jaw. "I promise."

Kurt leant down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. He stayed there for a minute, not deepening the kiss but instead simply letting it linger. This was his last night in Lima and he didn't want it full of raw sex but rather full of intimacy and closeness with his boyfriend and family. So the kiss carried on for a moment before Blaine broke away. Kurt shuffled back into his position by Blaine's side as Blaine held him closer than before and pressed a kiss to his mussed hair.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine said quietly.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "We're going to be fine. Nothing will ever come between us."

_And even though we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding onto my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark, I know_

_We're inseparable_

"Your mom tells me you're getting out of here tomorrow," Sam said after exchanging hellos with Blaine. He sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed and put his feet up on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," Blaine grinned, taking a sip of his orange juice. "Thank god. I think I'm about to go crazy."

"That's really great, man. We'll be able to play video games together again!"

Blaine frowned. "I play video games?"

Sam stared with his mouth open. "You _don't_ play video games?"

"Not that I can remember," Blaine said dryly.

"But even at Dalton? You never played them?"

"It's not that I've never played them, just not that often and I'm not good so I don't see the point," Blaine shrugged, setting the glass of juice back down on the table beside his bed.

"But you are good," Sam stated, still staring at Blaine as if he'd told him he was no longer gay. "You're amazing, dude."

"That's… flattering," Blaine said it more as a question, "but I definitely don't have a habit of playing video games. I'm sorry to disappoint."

"It's cool, man," Sam shrugged. "We can just hang."

Blaine smiled and nodded. He averted his gaze to his hands where they were folded on his lap. Sam yawned widely and looked around the bland room, searching for inspiration to start a conversation. He ran his hands through his hair and his eyes watered when he yawned again.

"You look tired."

Sam looked up to see Blaine peering at him with a crease of worry between his eyebrows and chewing his bottom lip. Sam dismissed it with a shake of his head. He sat up straighter in the seat and leant his elbows on his knees, linking his fingers together.

"You're not sleeping well," Blaine's observation was more of a statement than a question.

Sam shrugged. "It's nothing, dude. I've just been up late studying and doing homework and crap like that. I'm not very good and I don't think my favourite tutor's feeling up to helping me out right now."

"What wrong with them?" Blaine asked curiously.

_He's stuck in a hospital bed_ was what Sam wanted to say but instead he took a deep breath and replied, "He just has a lot going on right now."

Blaine nodded and looked back at his lap. Sam sighed then cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say to change the topic of conversation. He ran his fingers through his hair again and yawned before sitting back in the chair.

"So are your mom and dad letting you do back to McKinley?" Sam queried.

Blaine shrugged. "I asked them about it. Mom thinks it might be a good thing and Dad think Dalton's safer because that's where I know."

"What about Cooper?"

"He agrees with Mom but he always will," Blaine sighed, beginning to sound aggravated. Sam waited for him to say more as he observed his friend frown again and worry his lip between his teeth. "I just wish they'd ask me what I wanted to do. Like, this is my life they're discussing and I know my mind is fifteen but I'm eighteen now, right? I'm technically an adult and I'm capable of making my own decisions. I want them to consult me before coming to an agreement too hastily."

"I get it, dude," Sam said quietly, nodding his understanding. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "What do you want to do?"

Blaine hesitated. "Part of me wants to go to Dalton; all the friends I remember clearly are there and I know the school but…" he took a deep breath before continuing, "what if McKinley helps with my memory?" Whenever Blaine looked up and saw Sam's confused expression, he elaborated. "I mean, what if it sparks something. I've gone to school there every day for the past year and a half, right? It's familiar surroundings. What if I get back into my old routine and familiar environment? It might jog my memory and help everything come back to me?"

"It makes sense," Sam told Blaine when he'd finished explaining. "It makes a lot of sense, to be honest."

Just then, Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw it was a text from Tina saying she was waiting outside for him. He sent a quick reply saying he'd be out in a minute before pocketing his phone and standing up.

"My lift's here," Sam explained as Blaine watched him lift his jacket off the back of the chair and throw it on over his shoulders. "I'll see you soon, okay dude?"

"Yeah, I'll text you when I get home tomorrow," Blaine told him, sitting up more in the bed.

"Sweet," Sam beamed and held out his fist. Blaine bumped it and then Sam ruffled his friend's crazy curls that were growing bushier and bushier as the days went on. "See you, man."

"Bye Sam," Blaine called after him as he exited the room.

Blaine sighed deeply and sank back in the bed. His head was throbbing because the doctors were weaning him off the painkillers and the withdrawal symptoms didn't help things. He closed his eyes, hoping that if the light was closed out then his head might ease. He must have fallen asleep without meaning to because the next thing he knew, Julie was shaking him awake and telling him to eat his dinner.

"Was Sam here today?" Julie asked as she sat in the empty chair. Blaine nodded and swallowed the piece of potato before answering.

"Yeah," he pondered for a moment before saying what was on his mind. "He didn't look very well."

Julie smiled sadly. "What do you expect? He has school stress and exams and glee and colleges to apply for and on top of all that, his best friend is in hospital. You can't blame him really."

Blaine stared down at his plate, playing with the food there. "I feel bad."

"Why, honey?" Julie asked softly, sitting forward slightly so she could look at Blaine better.

"I feel like it's my fault he's this stressed."

"Don't be silly, Blaine. Like I said, it's a mixture of things. You being here is just a something on top of it but at least you're well," she smiled for her son's sake. "You're healthy and you're recovering; Sam's still just working out how to cope with it all."

Blaine frowned and set his fork down on the tray, throwing himself back on bed and rubbing his eyes hard.

"Blaine?" Julie asked uncertainly, her smile slipping. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Why did this have to happen?" Blaine's voice was quiet but Julie didn't miss the crack of emotion. "Why was I so stupid?"

"You weren't –"

"But I was Mom," Blaine cut her off, the unmistakeable sound of tears coming through. "Why did I have to be sending that goddamn text? If I'd just waited half an hour or an hour until I got home then none of this would have happened. I should've just been watching where I was going and then things would still be normal." Blaine stared up at the dull ceiling, hating himself inside and letting tears fall down his cheeks. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Blaine," Julie said quietly.

Blaine let out a humourless laugh and his tone of voice dripped with sarcasm. "Really? My inner self begs to differ."

Julie didn't know what to say so instead she merely bit her lip and reached up to take Blaine's hand in both of her own, hoping he'd find comfort in the small gesture.

Meanwhile, Cooper stood outside the room with the door cracked open slightly, listening to every word Blaine said. His head was tilted back against the wall behind him, his mind racing, trying to come up with a way to make Blaine feel better. He thought Sam might have helped recuperate some memories within Blaine but apparently all he was doing was making his brother distressed.

Cooper knew the best thing to do was probably just stop Sam visiting Blaine but he couldn't do that to his little brother. Sam made Blaine feel like he still had some small connection to the life he lived that he could not remember.

Cooper squeezed his eyes shut tight and heaved a deep breath, knowing the one thing that would make Blaine feel better was the one thing his father wouldn't be pleased with. With a grunt of frustration at his father and desperation for himself, Cooper pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contact list to find the name he wanted. When he came to it, he hesitated for a second, his thumb hovering over the contact details. He let out another sigh and shut his eyes as he hit the call button. He pressed the phone to his ear, running his hand through his hair and staring down at his feet as he waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me – Cooper. Listen, Kurt… we need to talk."

Sam and Tina entered the Lima Bean, ordering their drinks and then making a beeline to their usual table where the rest of their fellow glee peers sat. They took the only two free seats next to each other and tuned into the end of the conversation about Regionals which was really just Artie and Kitty arguing over who was going to duet with whom.

"What took you guys so long?" Jakes directed the question at Tina and Sam after Artie gave up but continued to stare daggers at Kitty.

"The road from the hospital was closed and we had to take a detour," Tina sighed, setting her coffee down on the table and unwinding the scarf from around her neck.

Jake nodded his understanding and Brittany asked how Blaine was doing. Everyone turned to look at Sam who was playing with the straw in his pineapple and mango smoothie with a vacant expression on his face.

Brittany nudged his foot with hers from under the table. "Sam?"

His eyes snapped to hers. "Sorry, what?"

"How's Blaine?" Marley repeated tentatively.

Tina averted her eyes and played with the tip of her hair while Sam sighed and replied, "He's doing good. Yeah, he's getting home tomorrow so he's pretty psyched about that."

"How's Kurt?" Artie asked softly.

Sam met his friend's eye and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. He just keeps himself to himself. He eats dinner and then he hangs out with Finn in his room for a few hours but that's all he does really. Burt wants him to go back to New York but he doesn't want to leave here."

The group lapsed into silence then until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Um, excuse me?"

The club looked up to see five Warblers standing in front of them, Nick having been the one to speak. Not knowing how close they were to Blaine, Marley, Ryder, Unique, Kitty and Jake were suddenly suspicious. The others, however, could see the pain in their eyes and realised they were just as worried about their old friend as the New Directions were.

"Word got to us about Blaine…" Jeff's voice trailed off and he swallowed hard.

"We were just wondering how he was doing?" Trent continued for him.

Sebastian and David stood slightly behind the other three and their eyes were staring at the ground, Sebastian's grip on his coffee cup tight and David was biting his bottom lip.

"Why would you care?" Kitty sneered, narrowing her eyes at them.

The five of them looked guilty and shrunk back slightly.

"Kitty!" Tina hissed. "That's not –"

"No – she's right," Nick spoke up, meeting Tina's eye. "We might have been Blaine's haven and confidants whenever he first transferred to Dalton but I guess his loyalties have changed now. I'm sorry…" his eyes flickered to Jeff and Trent who were looking at the floor. "We'll leave. Just… we're thinking about him, okay? We hope to death he's okay."

"C'mon boys," Trent mumbled and they all turned to walk away, their eyes avoiding everyone's from New Directions.

"Wait," Sam stood up and Nick turned around quickly, a hopeful glint in his eye. "You guys were there for Blaine during the hardest part of his life and right now you're the only friends he remembers; I think he could really use your support. Besides, you guys made peace a couple of weeks ago… you're the ones who know him best."

"You guys would really be okay with us seeing him?" David spoke up, his heart soaring in his chest.

Tina smiled although she looked close to tears. "Of course we would."

The five boys beamed. "Thank you," Sebastian said.

"Thank you so much," Nick grinned and shook Sam's hand before slapping five with Jeff. "Thank you."

"You guys… you're so nice," Trent told Sam sincerely, looking extremely choked. "We all love Blaine and just – thank you."

Sam smiled at them. "It's cool with us but check with his mom. She loves you guys though so it should be cool."

The boys exchanged glances before David checked his watch and realised their curfew was approaching. They said their farewells and left the coffee shop. Sam sat back down and patted Tina's knee comfortingly as she stared down at her cooling coffee.

"Was that really a good idea?" Joe asked sceptically.

Sam nodded surely. "Blaine loves those guys. They're his best friends."

Everyone lapsed back into silence again, finishing off their drinks and leaving without even talking about rearranging the Regionals set list. Sam and Tina didn't exchange any chatter on the way to leaving Sam home and only smiled at each other as a goodbye.

Tina sat in the Hudmel driveway a while after Sam had gone inside. She was trying to calm her shaking hands and get her tears in order before pulling away and making her own way home.

Kurt's heart pounded and his shoes clicked on the large, paved driveway up to Blaine's house. His mouth was dry despite the mint he'd taken before he got out of his car and his hands were sweating slightly. He took a deep breath as he got to the door and raised his fist to knock. Cooper had said it would either be himself or Julie to answer the door and Kurt just hoped to god he was right. He didn't fancy coming face to face with Michael.

He rapped three times, loud and clear enough for the sound to carry throughout the peaceful neighbourhood. Kurt took a step back and waited for someone to answer the door, playing with a toggle on his jacket while he did so. His attention was taken by the rest of the street. He looked around at the familiar surroundings; the large trees outside every house, the white post boxes and fences, the huge houses and fancy cars. He'd been in awe the first time Blaine brought him home and he was just as much in awe now especially after not having seen it for a few months. Everything looked just as big as they did the first time Kurt saw them.

His attention snapped back to the front door when he heard the key turn in the lock. He plastered a fake smile on his face when the door opened and Cooper was revealed.

"Hi."

"C'mere, bro," Cooper spread his arms and pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug. Kurt let himself relax and rested his cheek on Cooper's shoulder. "I'm really glad you came."

Kurt pulled away and blinked back his tears; Cooper's hand remained on his shoulder. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "So am I."

"Come on then, squirt. Mom's totally excited to see you, she hasn't stopped asking what time you were coming all morning," Cooper put his arm round Kurt's shoulders and guided him into the familiar house, closing the door behind them. That piece of information did make Kurt smile slightly as he was led into the kitchen where Julie was humming happily as she prepared lunch. Cooper pushed Kurt forward into the kitchen as he hung back in the doorway.

"Hey, Mrs Anderson."

Julie turned around and a large beam spread across her face. "Kurt, honey!" she rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. "How are you?" she held onto his hands when she pulled away.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm okay. Sam's been keeping me updated so it's not too bad."

"Have you decided if you're going back to New York yet?"

"Not yet," Kurt shook his head and looked down at his feet, letting go of Julie's hands. "It doesn't feel right going back when Blaine's like this."

Julie smiled understandingly and rubbed his arm. "I know, sweetie. Do you want to see him now or would you like something to calm the nerves first?"

"I think I'm okay," Kurt swallowed and met her gaze. "I just want to see him."

"Of course you do, Kurt," Julie said softly and looked behind him to Cooper. "Cooper, honey, will you take him up?"

"Sure thing," Cooper smiled and gestured with his head for Kurt to follow him up the stairs.

"Does he know I'm coming?" Kurt asked as they reached the landing.

"He knows someone's coming. I think he got that much from the way Mom and I were talking yesterday. He may have lost his memory but he's not dumb," Cooper said as they stopped outside his door. Kurt swallowed thickly and glanced at the door. Somehow knowing Blaine was behind it seemed to calm his racing heart just slightly. He looked back to Cooper when he clapped his shoulder. "It'll be fine."

Kurt merely nodded. Cooper smiled one last time before opening the door. Blaine sat in the middle of the floor, the carpet covered in pictures and boxes in a circle around the curly haired boy in the centre of it all. Blaine's curls were still free and they had grown to about twice the length they were when Kurt last saw him. He didn't look like himself in dark denim jeans and an old Dalton hoodie. He was studying everything around him, staring hard at pictures and feeling gently over different sheets of paper. Blaine's back was to the door and he didn't realise anyone had opened it until Cooper spoke.

"Little brother?"

Blaine jumped and pulled his headphones off quickly, snapping around to look at the door. He stood up even quicker when he noticed Cooper wasn't alone. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to tame it somewhat before smoothing out a non-existent crease in his hoodie.

"This is Kurt –"

"I know," Blaine cut his brother off, his eyes staring directly into Kurt's. His gaze softened and a smile graced his lips. "Hi."

Kurt smiled back and dipped his head. "It's good to see you home."

"It's good to be home," Blaine replied, his smiled growing slightly.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Cooper said and gave Kurt an encouraging smile before leaving to go back downstairs again.

Kurt and Blaine stood together for a moment in an awkward silence. Blaine played with the cuff of his jumper and Kurt bit his lip as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. Blaine looked around, desperately trying to think of something to say to kill the awkwardness in the room. Kurt opened his mouth to say something several times but thought better of it and closed it again.

"I'm sorry about how I acted in the hospital when you came to see me," Blaine finally spoke. Kurt looked up at him to see the boy staring down at his socked feet.

"It's fine," Kurt told him. "It should probably be me apologising to you."

Blaine's head snapped up and met Kurt's eye. "It really shouldn't. I acted out of line."

"You were just out of a coma, Blaine and you had no idea who I was," Kurt said softly, tilting his head to the side and smiling tentatively. "It's to be expected."

"It was still irrational," Blaine argued.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

Blaine chuckled quietly and looked around him again. "You can come and sit if you want?"

"Thanks for finally asking," Kurt sassed and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Blaine smiled, appreciating Kurt's sense of humour. "What are you doing?"

Blaine shrugged and looked at the floor. "Just trying to resurrect some memories. Some of the guys from Dalton came to visit me at the hospital last night… it was good to finally see them."

Kurt nodded, looking at all the pictures and walking over to Blaine's side. Sam had told him about talking to the Warblers at the Lima Bean yesterday. He'd agreed with what Sam had thought and was glad Blaine got to talk to people he knew already.

"Throw your jacket on the bed if you want," Blaine offered, looking up at Kurt and giving him a small smile before looking back down at his work. Kurt simply smiled back before slipping the jacket off his shoulders and folding it over the end of the bed. "Do you think could help me with who all these people are?" Blaine gestured to all the pictures with a slightly lost expression coming over his features.

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Of course. What do you need help with?"

Blaine looked kind of overwhelmed as he said, "Everything."

He sunk back onto the ground, Kurt following slowly after him. Blaine started talking a hundred miles a minute as he gestured wildly at all the photographs littering the floor. Of course Kurt recognised everyone in them but Blaine was going on about how he'd managed to sort them into time periods judging by his hair and everyone else's clothing style around him. Then he started chattering about how confused he'd got when suddenly everyone he recognised were completely out of photos and even Sam wasn't in them and there was a lot with Kurt but two other people who propped up a lot but he'd never met them before in his life. It was whenever Blaine started talking in large chunks without taking any breath that Kurt decided it was time to calm him down.

"And then I came across this box and it had all these people and I got scared and –"

"Okay, Blaine," Kurt said over the top of his ramblings and held up his hands to stop him. "Calm down, yeah? You asked me to help and that's what I'm here for."

Blaine took a deep breath and ducked his head bashfully, staring down at a photo of him and Kurt. They were dressed up in tuxes and Kurt had a crown on his head and held a baton in his hand while Blaine stood beside him with his arm wrapped round his waist. He picked it up and studied it before looking back to Kurt.

Kurt took it from him gently.

"We'll start with this one then?" Kurt asked tentatively. Blaine nodded mutely before Kurt continued. "This was my junior prom."

Blaine inhaled sharply. "I went to prom?"

"You went to_ my _prom," Kurt corrected. "We went to stand up to the bullies."

Blaine's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. His tone of voice was questioning. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "You were so brave."

Blaine scoffed. "I doubt that."

Kurt bit his lip. The Blaine he knew was so much more confident and self-assured with high self-esteem. But then this wasn't the Blaine he knew. This Blaine was still a scared fifteen year old trying to figure out who he was.

"You really were," Kurt assured him softly. Blaine met his eye and Kurt held the gaze for a moment or two, gazing into the soft honey colour. He fought the urge to reach over and give his hand a squeeze. Instead, he cleared his throat and picked up a picture from Regionals in 2011. It was a group photograph of all the Warblers smiling with their arms around each other's shoulders. Kurt and Blaine were in the middle, pressed close together with Blaine's head resting on Kurt's and their grins threatening to split their faces. "This was our first Regionals together."

Blaine took it from Kurt. His eyes took in all of their friends and lingered on him and Kurt. A ghost of a smile passed his lips before he looked back up at Kurt. Kurt could see Blaine was having an internal battle with himself and he averted his eyes, looking for another picture whilst Blaine worked up the courage to say whatever he wanted to say.

"Were we… together w-when this was taken?"

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Three days after we made it official actually."

Blaine didn't say anything but looked down at the photograph for a moment more before setting it aside and looking at the one Kurt now held in his hand. They spent the rest of the afternoon locked in Blaine's room going through photographs with Kurt explaining when and where each one was taken. They found themselves exchanging jokes and smiles and making each other laugh. Several times Kurt had to restrain himself from reaching over to hold Blaine's hand or give him a peck on the lips or run his hands through the loose curls that he loved so much.

They only stopped once whenever Julie called up to them that lunch was ready and it only took them half an hour to eat before they'd gone back upstairs again and continued to sort through the mountains of pictures. Some photographs dated back as far as Blaine's first year Dalton and he was able to tell Kurt where they were taken and the whole story behind it. Kurt already knew all of the stories, of course, but they were worth listening to again to see the light in Blaine's eyes shine and the wide smile cross his face.

Some photos were harder to explain, for example, the one of Kurt sitting on Blaine's lap as they made out at one of the many parties Santana had held whenever they'd all had too much to drink and weren't thinking straight. Kurt didn't even know why Blaine had kept those pictures but then it was _Blaine; _he took his camera everywhere and got every picture taken printed no matter how useless they were.

At four o'clock, they'd finally finished looking through the photographs and they sat side by side, their backs resting against Blaine's bed as they sipped glasses of lemonade and exchanged small talk. Blaine didn't know why talking and laughing with Kurt felt so… _right_. It was as if something just clicked and he knew what to say or how to act. It was almost like the missing piece of a puzzle being slotted in and making the jigsaw whole. It both thrilled him and scared him but he decided to enjoy the happiness and feeling of completion while it lasted.

They'd run out of things to say and they were simply sitting in silence, enjoying each other's company whenever Blaine happened to lift the last picture they looked at. Underneath it was another picture; it was of Kurt sleeping on a naked chest, his hand spread across where the heart would be. His hair was mussed and the morning sun seemed to make his bare skin glow and shine; in the top left hand corner of the picture there was a chin with a lining of stubble on it and Blaine could see an arm wrapped around Kurt's naked waist. There was a blanket that covered the two boys from the waist down and it was crumpled, as if it had been slept under all night.

Blaine frowned, knowing exactly who the chin, arm and chest belonged to. He felt the need to ask nonetheless. He took a deep breath.

"Kurt?"

"Mhmm?"

Blaine silently handed him the picture. Kurt took it from his and stared at it for a long while, his eyes softening and his mouth falling open slightly. He looked up at Blaine and tilted his head to the side.

"You really don't remember me?"

Blaine bit his lip and shook his head.

There was a light in Kurt's eyes that instantly went out. "You definitely want to know what this is?"

"Definitely," Blaine replied, his voice sounding a lot surer than he felt.

Kurt sighed. "This was the morning after our first time."

Blaine's eyes widened. "What?!" he spluttered.

Kurt smiled and held back a laugh. "This was the morning after our first time."

"Y-you mean I've… I've had s-sex before?"

"_Oh _yes," Kurt told him.

"_Oh_ yes?" Blaine repeated as a question.

Kurt smiled and patted his shoulder. "You've had sex quite a few times, Blaine."

Blaine looked back down at the photograph and stared at it for a minute. He couldn't help the smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "You look gorgeous in this."

Kurt was almost certain his heart broke all over again knowing that he wasn't allowed to pull this amazing boy into a hug and kiss him senseless. "You said that when you first showed me it," Blaine looked up at him but Kurt kept his eyes focused on the picture. "You even had it on your bedside table for a while but then your mom asked you to change it to a more appropriate one because she didn't like looking at her naked son and his naked boyfriend whenever she came in to wake you up in the mornings."

Blaine chuckled. "That sounds like Mom."

Kurt nodded with a laugh. "Yeah… I hated the picture but you insisted on keeping it. You said all it needed was a halo and then I could've been an angel." Kurt smiled fondly at the memory, recalling how Blaine had shown him exactly where the halo would hover and explained how bright it would shine. Kurt looked up at the Blaine beside him and met his gaze. "Of course I told you that you were ridiculous and you'd make us late for glee rehearsal if you kept us there any longer."

There was a moment of silence between the two as Blaine gently set the photograph down again, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Kurt really did have magnificent eyes; they were a beautiful swirl of blue, green, grey… he'd even noticed them look golden at certain points during the day. He looked over Kurt's nose and saw faint freckles there along with a small scar just above his lip. Then Blaine's gaze lingered on Kurt's lips before it travelled back up to the boy's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine's voice was little more than a whisper. "I'm trying so hard to remember you and Tina and everyone at McKinley. I want to be able to remember it all and just be normal again, I just…" Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't know how."

Kurt took a chance and reached over to place his hand on Blaine's knee. "It's not your fault, honey."

Blaine's eyes fluttered open at the contact. His gaze focused on Kurt's hand over his knee and he couldn't help his heartbeat speeding up. It almost scared him how close he felt to this boy who he barely knew.

Kurt sighed deeply and dropped his hand. He looked away, checking the time on the clock on Blaine wall. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "I should probably be going."

Blaine nodded and stood up as well. He reached onto his bed and handed Kurt his jacket that he'd set there earlier. After walking Kurt into the kitchen to say goodbye to Julie and Cooper, Blaine saw him to the door. Kurt flashed him a smile before opening the door and stepping outside.

"Thank you for everything today, Kurt," Blaine said.

"It was my pleasure," Kurt told him with a smile.

"You'll come back, right?"

Kurt nodded. "If you want me to then of course I will. You have my number now so just call me if you're lonely or want to talk or just hang out. I'll be here."

Blaine smiled at him. "I just… thank you."

"Anytime," Kurt replied. "I'll see you later in the week?"

"Sure," Blaine nodded. "See you later."

Kurt left him with a lingering smile before turning around and walking back towards his car, getting in and giving Blaine one last final wave before pulling away from the curb and leaving the neighbourhood. Blaine watched him go, a smile still sitting on his lips before closing the door.

"You okay, Blainers?" Cooper asked as he came down the stairs.

Blaine looked up at him, his smile still plastered across his face. "I'm perfect."


End file.
